Canoeing On Dry Land
by an-extraordinary-muse
Summary: It's all about the rhythm, and they have finally found theirs. A fun, light hearted look into how our lovebirds finally take the plunge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope everyone is having a good holiday season so far. So I know a lot of people will be doing these, but I couldn't resist. This idea came to me after "Cuffed", but I have at least one more chapter planned and it's going to go it's own way. I hope you guys will take a chance on this one, and I hope that you like it! Thank you in advance for taking the time to read it ... and maybe even review? Cause that would be like ... happiness with cherries on top. :) **_

_**Spoilers: Possibly for Cuffed.**_

_**Disclaimer: ... nope, still not mine. Wait ... nope. Nothing.**_

* * *

><p>The sharp rap on the door set Alexis and Martha grinning at each other with a mischievous joy that Rick missed completely in his excitement to answer the door.<p>

"Everybody ready?" A beaming Kate quipped as she handed Rick a warm coffee and then stepped past him

"Oh, I think so, dear," Martha answered with a frivolous flip of one hand, "I've enough food and refreshments here to feed a small army."

"And I've got the camera for photographic evidence!" Alexis added, grinning widely at the Detective

Kate glanced sidelong at her partner, who grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"In years to come, Kate, upstart rookies will be looking to our video for strategy."

Kate outright laughed at that, shaking her head as she ushered the lot of them out of the loft. Martha and Alexis, talking animatedly about what sort of activities the day was most likely to present, preceded the partners into the elevator.

"Ryan and Esposito ever decide on whether or not they were going to participate?" Rick asked as they rode the car down

"Oh, I think so," Kate answered enigmatically

In some sort of automatic (and silent) agreement, Martha and Alexis made an immediate beeline for the back seat. Kate arched an eyebrow in his direction, but he just shrugged and grinned. He was just about to break off and head for the passenger door when Kate wordlessly handed him the car keys and ambled toward the door that he had long ago taken to thinking of his. For just a moment, he thought of making some quick -witted quip, but then decided against it. This was not the first time in the last few months that she had let him drive, but it was still not a regular enough occurrence to warrant no reaction when it did happen.

Even better than the unexpected surprise of being allowed to drive them was the gratification of seeing a perfectly relaxed Kate in the passengers seat, one arm propped on the window ledge as she chatted amiably with his mother and daughter. Although she had hidden it better than he'd expected, Kate had been undeniably tense and uneasy the first time he'd been at the wheel. He'd teased her about it of course, pointing out that there was a reason all the bad driver jokes centered on women, and she'd relaxed a little. Now, however, Kate was nearly a study in unconcerned content.

The park was already awash with activity by the time they'd found a parking spot and unloaded themselves. The mid-June day was remarkably warm and sunny, a perfect combination for the 12th Precinct's Annual Police Picnic. The four of them made their way towards the several blue and white striped awnings that had been set up in the very center of the grassy area; partway there Esposito spotted them and waved them over.

"You know there's food provided, Martha?" Ryan asked lightly as she set about spreading their blanket and emptying the contents of the cooler she'd brought

"Ah, but not wine, dear boy," The actress replied with a grin and a wink, "Anyone care for a glass?"

Lanie and Jenny opted to join her, but Beckett refrained in light of what she knew was to come. She promised to join them for a glass later, however, and then seated herself – quite innocently – rather closely to her partner.

"So you guys gonna compete or what?" Castle prodded the other two men

"Got something to prove, Castle?" Esposito retorted tartly

"You sound awfully worried, Espo," Kate shot back, unable to resist joining in

"And here all this time I've been thinking that you're the mother hen, Kevin," Castle said, _tsk_ing

Jenny laughed and tweaked her husband's ear good-naturedly.

"The only thing we're afraid of is embarrassing you," Esposito said smartly

The general ribbing and trash talk continued for a while longer, until a laughing Lanie realized that Alexis had been taping the entire exchange.

Kate's innate hypersensitivity pulled her attention away from the conversation with a subtle warning that she was being watched. When she glanced around, she found Lanie's very pointed gaze on her. The M.E. arched one sassy eyebrow at her in question, but for once Kate had no idea what question it was. Her expression must have betrayed her confusion, because Lanie nodded almost imperceptibly at Kate's shoulder.

The one which had, very naturally, come to rest ever so gently in the crook of Castle's shoulder

Kate's only answer was a mysterious smile.

Rick had stretched both legs out in front of him, ankles crossed, and was leaning back on his left arm in a nearly reclining position. The little part of his brain that was always cataloging details for later recollection or use had registered that Kate was seated in almost the same manner; that same part of his brain registered the increased weight and warmth of her body as Kate rested her shoulder more fully against his own.

To his credit, Rick managed to contain the little pygmy that was currently dancing a jig within his chest.

Captain Gates, more relaxed than anyone had perhaps ever seen her, called the games to a start not long after that. Javier and Kevin had somehow managed to let Martha talk them into participating in the burlap sack races; Kevin could be heard crowing with laughter when he managed one giant leap across the finish the line that simultaneously took out his partner and gave him the win.

Alexis was laughing so hard she was crying as she replayed the video for the rest of them to watch again, even slowing down the last few seconds so they could all catch a play by play of the exact moment Kevin and Javier had collided.

When the announcer gave the five minute warning for the piggyback races, Kate startled everyone by leaping fluidly to her feet.

"C'mon, Castle!" She said gleefully, holding out one hand to him

Castle would have run barefoot across the Iraqi desert in high summer if meant keeping that look on her face.

Castle was up, one hand grasped warmly in Kate's, and they were nearly running from their group without so much as a backward glance.

"Think you've got what it takes to get us across that line first, Castle?" She teased

"Is that a challenge, Kate?" He retorted, grinning

"What do you think?"

"You just worry about holding on, Detective."

"Oh, I won't let go."

Something in her tone and the way her hazel eyes sparkled at him made him grin like an idiot. She had chosen a comfortable (but no less flattering) gray NYPD tee shirt and jeans that day, and he didn't know if it was the weather or something else that made her look so positively radiant in the bright sunshine.

"Are we still talking about the race?" He asked in a tone that was only half joking

Kate's smaller hand squeezed his and she cocked her head ever so slightly as she gazed up at him.

"C'mon, Castle, let's win a race."

On the blanket across the grass, Martha was grinning to herself as she took another sip of her wine.

"Beckett's in a good mood today," Ryan said with a conspiratorial grin

"She's not the only one," Alexis piped up

"And they really aren't a couple?" Jenny asked, glancing from her companions to the two in question

"Nope," Javier answered with a headshake

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, baby," Lanie corrected

Javier had just turned to question his girlfriend when a loud shriek, followed by two distinct peals of laughter cut him off. On the open field, Kate was laughing and loudly chiding Castle for failing to grab her legs.

"Not sure at all," Martha muttered into her glass

In the field, Castle's breath hitched ever so slightly as Kate managed to wrap her legs around his waist. Her thighs were taut and warm against his sides, and without meaning to his brain took a sudden dive into inconvenient but pleasant territory.

"Am I hurting you?" Kate asked softly, and the nearness of her mouth to his ear gave him a start

"What?" He asked stupidly

"You're holding your breath."

"You have strong legs," Was the only answer he could come up with

Kate's chuckle was throaty and almost sent a shiver up his spine. He felt the vibration of it against his back as it rumbled through her chest; he was having a rather hard time walking a straight line to the starting line.

"If you keep that up we're going to lose," He taunted

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Castle," She replied, shifting slightly against him

Captain Gates gave them an indiscernible look as they finally lined up with the others, but Kate just grinned widely at her boss. To her surprise, Gates smiled back.

"Racers, get ready!" She called

Underneath her, Kate felt Castle's body tense as he prepared to take off. The feel of his muscles tightening under her thighs had her heart skipping a few beats and her thoughts trying to throw her into the gutter.

"Ready."

Rick took a deep breath.

"Set."

Kate made sure her arms were locked and in position just under his neck.

"GO!"

Kate tried not to squeal in Rick's ear as he gave a great heave of effort and shot them forward. Her partner was a tank of a man, all broad shoulders and thick arms, but he was propelling them across the grass as if he had small wings strapped to his feet.

Out of the corner of her, Kate caught motion. She chanced a glance to their right and felt a swell of uncontrollable laughter bubble its way out her. Esposito had his head down in concentration, Ryan with a hilariously comical expression on his face as the two raced to catch them.

"Go Richard!" Martha was screaming

"Go Javi!"

"Go Kevin!"

"Run faster, Dad!"

Kate's whole body was shaking with wild laughter as Rick virtually threw them over the finish line just a hair's breadth in front of the other two. He slowed to a halt, and Kate could feel the vibration of his own laughter as he turned to face their counterparts.

"We had you!" Ryan yelled

"You look ridiculous!" Rick crowed at the same moment, his eyes crinkling in his joy

"You had nothing!" Kate countered

"I thought you said you could beat him!" Ryan chided

"Oh no, Bro, this is all your fault!" Javier yelled back, "And you're not exactly a sack of feathers!"

"I am not fat!" Ryan cried indignantly

"Fight nice, ladies," Kate chided

The two men dissolved into bickering then. Rick turned his head to the side so that he could at least see part of his partner, who was still grinning at her boys.

"Down?" He asked

"Yeah." She unlocked her legs and had to hide a smile at the expression on her partner's face as the front of her body slid down the back of his.

"What I want to know is how Kevin ever talked Javier into this."

"How ridiculous do you think they looked?" She asked with a suggestive sidelong glance

"Let's go see for ourselves."

Kevin and Javier were still arguing by the time they reached the group, all of whom were to busy laughing at the video of the race to pay them any mind. Castle made a mental note to thank his daughter later that night for having the wonderful idea of bringing the camera; this day already ranked pretty high on his list of "perfect days". These were the types of family videos that he wanted to surround himself with: days like today, warm and sunny and surrounded by those he loved.

"How about some food?" Martha suggested as the laughter died down, "I know I'm hungry."

To Rick's quiet surprise, Kate once again sat herself close enough to touch him. True, they'd always had a rather loose definition of personal space, but this felt … different, somehow. This felt … intimate, even – dare he say – territorial. This felt like his girlfriend not so subtly telling the world that he was spoken for.

Except that Kate wasn't his girlfriend.

Well, Rick wasn't one to complain. Any physical contact with Kate – especially contact initiated by her – was certainly fine with him.

If Kate noticed his surprise, she did not let on.

Most of the day passed in the same manner. Captain Gates paid them a surprise visit; Kate smiled in genuine pleasure as her Captain greeted Castle without so much as a smidgen of displeasure or censure. She smiled and shook hands as Rick introduced her to his mother and daughter, and then again when Kevin introduced her to Jenny. In fact, Gates was so relaxed and affable that Kate briefly wondered if this was the same woman.

Even then, in the presence of her boss, Kate did not bother to move away from or disguise her proximity to Rick. She thought she may have caught a questioning glance shot her way, but when she looked away Gates was conversing politely with Jenny. Kate dismissed both the suspicion and the fleeting thought that maybe she should have moved. She was not on duty; she was not violating any rules.

"You smell good."

His voice was soft and deliciously intimate so close to her ear.

"Cherries?" She queried playfully, meeting his twinkling eyes

"Mmm, and sunshine," He answered, smiling

"Sunshine is not a smell, Rick."

She liked the sound of his name as it rolled off her tongue, and by the look on his face he liked hearing it.

"Of course it is, Kate," He countered, "Trust me, I'm a writer."

She laughed at both his statement and the way he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You don't smell so bad yourself, Rick."

"Sunshine?" He asked

"Happiness," She answered

"Okay, now that is _not_ a smell!"

"Says who?" She argued, "If sunshine can be a smell then so can happiness. You're the writer, Rick, you should know these things."

"You just made that up!" He insisted

"Isn't that what writers do? Make stuff up? I think I should become a writer."

"Now you're just being mean. Besides, that would never work."

"You're right. One of us has to be the logical one in this relationship," She shot back

Castle faltered. Relationship. She had said _relationship_, not _partnership._

"What are you two bickering about now?" Lanie interrupted then

Castle was about to hedge when Kate turned a smile on her friend and surprised him, saying, "Whether or not I should become a writer."

"That would never work," Kevin said immediately

"Why not?" Castle asked, interest piqued

"One of you has to be logical," Esposito answered

"Hey, I'm logical!" Rick scoffed indignantly

"Oh please, Richard," Martha jumped in, "Your logic is having ice cream for breakfast because it's an alternative source for your daily dairy intake."

"I'll have you know that Alexis loves having ice cream for breakfast," He retorted

"I think you just proved her point, Dad," Alexis informed him, grinning

Kate laughed at the genuine consternation on his face and nudged him conspiratorially with her shoulder.

"It's okay, Rick. Ying needs Yang, remember?"

"One of these days I'm going to talk you into having ice cream for breakfast," He told her adamantly

"One of these days I might just let you," She retorted, and laughed at the way he was caught off guard

"Alright you two," Javier cut in, "That was the call for the three legged race. We gonna do this or what?"

"Oh, so you are competing?" Rick challenged

"Oh we're competing," Javier responded with a grin, "And we're gonna win."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Kate goaded

"I would," Kevin fired off, "Twenty bucks says Javier and I take you."

"Forty," Javier amended

"We got forty and a round at the Old Haunt that says we win," Kate said, leaning forward

"Three rounds," Castle corrected, "Forty bucks and three rounds."

"Deal," Javier and Kevin answered simultaneously

"I finally know what to call them!" Rick exclaimed, looking excitedly at Kate, "Rysposito!"

"Whoa, what?" Javier demanded

"No way!" Kevin spat

"It does have a certain ring to it," She said, pretending to mull it over, "And it'd be a lot quicker than trying to say their names separately."

"You are _not_ calling us Rysposito," Javier insisted

"Why not?" Castle inquired

"I will _pay_ you to call them that," Jenny said on the end of a chuckle

"I think it's got a nice ring to it," Lanie agreed

"If you're calling us that, we're calling you … baskett!" Ryan pronounced

"Baskett?" Esposito said before they could answer, "That's terrible, bro."

"It's the first thing that came to mind!" His partner defended

"Well it's weak, man."

"You got something better?"

"A monkey could come up with something better."

"Let's hear it then, monkey boy."

Esposito paused long enough to shoot a dirty glare at his partner, who just glared right back.

"Caskett," He said, finally looking away from his partner

"Caskett?" Rick repeated, "As in, the thing they bury dead people in? Isn't that a bit morbid?"

He glanced at Kate, but she just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're all right with this?" He asked, stunned

"It's better than 'Baskett'. Sorry, Kev."

"So, let me get this straight," Martha said, waving her wine glass through the air between the two teams, "You just had an entire conversation on how best to make up a nickname by mashing your names together?

"Pretty much," Rick answered unapologetically

"Are they always like this?" The actress asked of the M.E.

"Usually they're worse."

"Enough shenanigans," Castle said then, sweeping to his feet, "We have a race to win."

"No way, bro," Javier argued

Castle just arched an eyebrow and helped Kate to her feet. She didn't really need help, he knew, but he was loath to break the contact that he had spent all day enjoying. The four of them walked to the mock starting line together, trash talking and laughing the entire way.

The rope to secure their ankles together had been provided for them; Castle took one and bent to tie them together.

"You ready to win forty bucks, Ms. Beckett?"

"Team Caskett for the win," She answered with a grin

He laughed. Maybe he didn't mind that name after all.

"Racers, take your positions!"

They centered themselves on the white line that had been painted in the grass, turning to watch as Ryan and Esposito took up the spot next to them.

"I'm looking forward to these three free rounds tonight," Esposito said glibly

"Who said anything about tonight?" Rick asked

"Oh, didn't we tell you? That's the other part of the deal," Ryan retorted, grinning

"Works for us," Kate responded, "Better get your wallets ready."

"Alright everyone. Ready!"

"Hold my hand!" Kate whispered to Rick, extending hers

"Get set!"

Castle reached out and took the offered hand.

"Go!"

Kate was a tall woman, but in regular tennis shoes she barely reached Castle's shoulder. Her legs were long, however, and her stride was well matched to his. With an ease that made it seem like they had spent most of their lives tethered to one another, they stepped off without so much as a hitch.

Ryan and Esposito were close on their heels; they seemed to be struggling, however, if their choppy, uneven stride was anything to go by.

"They're gaining on us!"

"We're almost to the finish!" He replied

Ryan and Esposito pulled even with them. A quick flick of her eyes told her they were smiling.

"Not a chance!" Castle exclaimed

As one they put on a surge of speed. Kate stumbled at the very last second, the foot that was tied to her partners suffering a misstep as she tried to match his stride. They catapulted over the finish line in a tangle, crashing first into one another and then into the grass. They were laughing when they finally came to a stop, ankles still tied and hands still clasped.

"We crashed and burned and we _still_ won!" Rick crowed as the other two stopped in front of them

"What do you think, Castle? Nine, at the Haunt?" Kate asked, although she was looking at the other two

"Sounds good."

"Oh, stop gloating already, Caskett," Esposito snapped

"Whatever you say, Rysposito," Castle returned

"We almost had you," Ryan said as they moved away

Castle chuckled as they untangled themselves, leaning forward to work the knot out of the rope that bound them together. When he'd untied them he glanced back at Kate, who was leaning back on both hands and watching him intently, that private little smile that he liked to think she saved for him on her face.

"What?" He queried

"Are you gonna ask me out or what?"

"Ask you … on a date?" He sputtered in surprise

"I think that's what the kids are calling them these days," She teased, her smile widening

Rick felt his own answering grin spread across his face and knew that it was his goofy, foolish one and he didn't care one bit. Kate Beckett wanted to go on a date – _with him.__Finally._

"Kate, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Why, Rick, I thought you'd never ask."

Their laughter followed them all the way back to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi again! Firstly, a big thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted this story! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter as much as I do - it took a little while to write, because there was a lot I wanted to fit into it. That, and there towards the end I just had a hard time stopping. ;P Anyway, let me know if you liked the way this turned out! Hit that little review button down there and brighten my day ...**_

* * *

><p>He was doing his best not to glare at the mirror in his concentration, but no matter how he squinted or which way he turned no clear decision could be made. The red was a nice accent to the flat black, but it was a rather vibrant red that he feared might be a little too over the top; the pale blue one went great with his eyes, but he worried that it might not provide enough of a contrast. He'd even contemplated changing his shirt completely, but he didn't have time for that.<p>

"Dad?"

"In here, pumpkin."

Alexis appeared in the mirror behind him, arms crossed over her chest and a funny smirk on her face. She watched him fiddle with the ties for a few more seconds, holding up first one and then the other as he tried to pick.

"You've been staring at those ties for twenty minutes, Dad," She pointed out glibly

"I know!" Castle whined

"Richard?" Martha called just then

"In here, Grams," Alexis answered

"Richard, dear, are you still trying to pick a tie?" Martha chided as she joined them in front of Rick's mirror

"I don't know if I've ever seen him this nervous for a date," Alexis said, only half-joking

"Wear the blue one," Martha said firmly, "And hurry or you'll be late."

"But the red one has better contrast," Rick hedged

"Blue goes better with your eyes," Alexis responded, taking the decision out of his hands by taking the winning tie and starting to tie it

"Honestly, darling, it's just Kate," Martha admonished

"It's not 'just Kate', Mother," Rick fired back, glancing at her in the mirror, "It's Kate. Detective, partner, friend …"

"Woman," Martha added, glaring at her son, "If there's one thing you inherited from me, Richard, it's your charm. Women love you, darling."

"I think what dad means is that Kate isn't just another woman, Grams," Alexis explained, shooting a sly glance at her father as she finished with his tie

"Oh, I know what he means, dear," Martha replied, smiling indulgently at her son, "I just don't think he has to anything to worry about. You won her over years ago."

Rick opened his mouth to fire off a retort, but his daughter quickly silenced him with a sharp tug on his tie. She stepped away from him so that he could see himself in the mirror again; the blue tie really did go very well. He had chosen a black suit, tailored specifically for him, and a flat black shirt for the occasion, with much assistance from his mother and daughter. Alexis was right: he was a nervous mess. This was a very important day for him, a day that he had hoped for and dreamed about for years, and a very big step for her. This wasn't a date with some beautiful woman he'd just met or some fancy socialite; this was a date with the woman who knew him better than anyone else, save his mother and daughter. This was a date with the woman he woke up every morning wanting to see and went to bed every night wishing he could hold.

This was the only woman who mattered, and he desperately wanted everything to go as well as he hoped. He had waited so long for this date, and he wanted it to be perfect – for her. He wanted to see her smiling because of him, because of something he did for her. He wanted to give her a relaxed, joyful evening where the only problem was deciding what to have for dessert.

"Richard!"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his mother's sharp voice. He had been staring into the mirror, and only now realized that Alexis was holding out his car keys, wallet and cell phone. He took them with a grateful, if somewhat distracted smile.

"Now, out," Martha shooed, pushing her son out of his bedroom, "You'll be lucky if you aren't late."

"Tell Kate we say hello," Alexis said as she smiled and headed to her room

Rick slid his wallet into his back pocket and heaved a nervous sigh. He wanted to run a hand through his hair but resisted – he didn't want it sticking up at odd angles when he got to Kate's door.

"Relax, Richard," His mother said gently, patting his hand

"What if everything goes wrong?" He asked in an odd moment of doubt

"Then you will have great stories to share," Martha answered easily, "It's the surprises that make life worth living, dear. If your plans don't work out, make new ones. Now, good night – we won't wait up."

Only when his mother shut the door in his face did Castle realize that she had managed to push him all the way into the hall. He took a deep breath; there was really no reason to be nervous. They had four years of friendship, four years of stories and memories and history. There would be no awkward silences, no forced conversations or tedious superficial questions. There would only be Rick and Kate; Beckett and Castle.

The erratic beat of his heart started to slow, and the nervousness gave way to excitement. This was their night: no interruptions, no cases or dead bodies to draw their focus away from each other.

Grinning, Rick made his way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kate smoothed a hand over her dress, idly wondering if maybe she should have called Lanie over anyway. She had only kept from calling her best friend because she knew that the M.E. was most likely with Espo, and she was loath to interrupt them. They had only gotten back together recently, and God only knew what Kate might have interrupted with a phone call. Besides, she'd told herself, she was a grown woman; she had gone on tons of dates and did a perfectly fine job of dressing herself. Still, it would have been nice to have a second opinion …<p>

The dress left one shoulder bare, the single strap wider near the breast and then thinning out as it went up the shoulder; it only reached about halfway down her thighs, and was a pale purple that the tag had labeled "periwinkle". The color was not one she had ever really paid attention to, but she'd seen it in a store window downtown and felt inexplicably drawn to it. Paired with a strappy pair of silver stilettos, she thought the whole ensemble was rather striking. She'd curled her hair and then pulled it to the side, so that the waves of curls fell over the shoulder with the strap; she would probably have to spend at least an hour finding all the bobby pins she'd used to hold it in place.

She double checked that she had everything she would need in the small clutch that she bought to go with the outfit: wallet, cell phone, police badge … she'd debated on whether or not to bring the badge, but just knowing she had it on hand made her feel better. She felt naked enough without her gun as it was.

She was mentally debating over whether or not to bring a light jacket when the knock on her door made her heart rate take a steep climb. Hundreds of thoughts vied for attention as she crossed the room to the door: she was going on a date with Castle; she hoped he liked her dress; maybe she should have done her hair differently …

"Hey, Castle," She said with a smile as she opened the door

"Hite," Was all he managed to mumble, a strange mix of "hi" and "Kate".

She arched an eyebrow and felt her smile grow as she watched the man on the other side of the door sputter as he tried to simultaneously take her in and form a coherent response.

"Hi, Kate," He said finally, "You look stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Rick. Come in, let me get my purse."

Castle chuckled as he followed her into the apartment.

"I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before," He told her, trying his damndest _not_ to stare at her ass

"Yeah, well, don't get used to hearing them," She retorted, grabbing her clutch off the table

"Are you ready for the best date of your life, my dear Detective?" He queried, offering his arm

"Best date of my life? I don't know about that …" She teased, hooking her arm through his and letting him lead her from the apartment

"Oh ye of little faith," He answered, grinning

She didn't let go of his arm for the ride down the elevator, and pressed so close to his side she could smell his cologne; she thought it was either a new one or one he saved for special occasions, because she didn't recognize it. Whatever it was, though, she was a big fan of it: he smelled delicious.

"What?" Castle's voice interrupted then

Damn. She was caught.

"You smell good," She answered honestly

Castle laughed. "Thank you."

Castle had taken a chance and opted to park in front of Kate's apartment building, anticipating that he wouldn't be gone long. When they stepped out the front doors, Kate's surprise was audible. Rick glanced down at the beautiful woman on his arm and grinned.

"You brought the Ferrari," She pointed out needlessly

"Too much?" He asked sincerely

"Oh, I'm not complaining," She said with a devilish grin

Castle opened the door for her, his gaze drifting unconsciously to the toned expanse of one very nice leg. He had always been an avid admirer of her legs, and the damn dress did such a good job of showing them off …

The sound of Kate clearing her throat snapped him back to the present, and his sheepish grin was as much a reflex as it was a conscious ploy. She didn't look angry though, simply amused as she watched him close her door and cross to his side of the car. That was a good sign, right? She had just caught him actively checking her out and she hadn't threatened to kill or maim him in any way. That had to be a good sign.

"So, do I get to know ahead of time where we're going?" She asked as he pulled the sleek automobile out into traffic

"And ruin the surprise? Of course not," He scoffed

Kate had never doubted Rick's driving ability, but as he expertly navigated their way through the dense traffic of Manhattan on a Saturday night, she came to truly appreciate just how competent he really was. Of course, she didn't doubt that it helped they were in a Ferrari, and no person on the planet would want so much as a scratch on their Ferrari. Regardless, he drove with such precision and ease that she did not doubt that he had spent a sizeable amount of time behind the wheel of this car in particular. Who would blame him? She was (privately) surprised that he didn't insist on driving the damn thing everywhere he went.

The evening was pleasantly warm, even with the slight breeze that Kate secretly hoped would not ruin her hair. She had not brought a jacket after all, but she did not plan on needing one. This summer was one of the warmest ones in the last few years, if meteorologists were to be believed.

Kate was caught off guard when they pulled up to the curb; she thought perhaps her jaw had dislocated itself when she glanced up at the sign and felt it drop in amazement.

"Per Se?" She queried aloud, "You got dinner reservations at Per Se?"

Castle was grinning when she looked at him, and her stomach did a small back flip in a mix of excitement and anxiety. He had picked her up in his _Ferrari_ and was taking her to dinner at what was arguably one of New York's most exclusive and high-end restaurants.

"Have you been here before?" Rick asked as he shut off the ignition and got out, moving around to her door before she could gather her wits

"Are you serious? Of course not! Madison told me it's one of the hardest places to get into."

Rick held out a hand to help her from her seat, which she took without so much as a glance at it. She was too busy alternating her stare between the fetching façade of the restaurant and the quietly amused look on her partner's face.

"Well this will be a first for both of us, then," He said easily, handing his keys to the Valet who was waiting

"Oh, you're loving this, aren't you?" She mumbled as the dark blue door swung open before them

Kate felt as though she'd stepped into another world. She restrained from giving any outward indication that she was utterly awestruck, using all of her carefully honed skill as a Detective to take in her lavish surroundings out of the corners of her eyes as she followed Castle to the greeter waiting at the podium.

"Welcome to Per Se, Mr. Castle," The woman greeted as they got closer, "Please follow me."

"I thought you said you'd never been here before," Kate whispered, leaning into his shoulder

"Best selling author," He reminded her smugly

The woman motioned to their table with an outstretched arm, smiled when Castle thanked her and then promptly disappeared. They had been given a semi-private booth toward the back of the restaurant, and Kate allowed herself a few seconds to really take in the scenery. She didn't think she wanted to know how much this dinner was going to cost; she didn't need to devote much thought to realizing that this was undoubtedly going to be the most elegant, expensive date that she had ever been on.

"This place is beautiful, Rick," She told him, smiling in appreciation

"I'm glad you like it, Kate," He answered warmly, "I was a …"

"Richard? Richard Castle?" A voice cut him off

Surprised, they both turned to see a very elegantly dressed gentleman headed straight for their table. He was very tall, with almost black hair and striking green eyes, but Kate was certain that she had never seen the man before. She was about to ask Castle if the man was someone in the publishing business or some other sort of colleague, but he stalled her question when he suddenly turned wide blue eyes on her and hissed an apology.

"I am so sorry, Kate," Was all he had time to mutter before the man was upon them

"David, how nice to see you again," Castle greeted with a polite smile, rising smoothly from the booth to shake the other man's hand

"I haven't seen you in ages!" David said conversationally, grinning, "I was afraid you'd fallen off the map."

"Not quite."

Just then David's attention shifted over Rick's shoulder, and Kate found herself staring directly into a pair of very intense emerald eyes. His expression was open enough, but there was an almost predatory gleam in those eyes that Kate did not like. She felt as though he were simultaneously sizing her up and picking her apart, all in the span of a breath.

"And who is this absolutely _stunning_ woman with you?" David queried, stepping past Castle to offer Kate his hand

"David, this is Kate. Kate, this is David Thompson, Editor-in-Chief of the New York Post," Castle introduced, and Kate didn't miss the sincere concern in his eyes when he looked at her

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thompson," Kate said with a cool smile

"Please, call me David," He told her, surprising her by actually pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand, "And the pleasure is all mine. I apologize for interrupting your evening, Kate. Richard," He addressed Castle, turning to clap Rick on the shoulder with one large hand, "I trust that this beautiful woman will be perfectly content in your hands. You really should stop by the office sometime, I have a perfectly aged decanter of Cognac that is just dying to be enjoyed."

"I'll keep that in mind," Castle answered

"Good night," David said smoothly. Then, as he brushed past Castle's shoulder on his retreat, Kate heard him whisper ever so softly, "_That_ is a face to launch a thousand ships, my good man."

"Did he just …?" Kate trailed off

"Compare you to Helen of Troy? Yeah. I am so sorry, Kate, I didn't think we'd run into anyone."

"Relax, Rick," She answered, smiling to relieve some of the anxiety in his face, "You are a best selling author."

He smiled at hearing his words thrown back at him, and the tension in his shoulders eased a little.

"So, should I expect to be reading about this in tomorrow's Post?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could

"As much as I would like to give a definitive 'no', I have to opt for the less satisfying answer of 'I don't know'. I like to think David is more honorable than that, but …" And he shrugged his shoulders

Kate thought about that for a moment. Truthfully, the idea that her date with Castle might end up splashed all over Page Six – or some other vehicle of gossip passed off as news – had never occurred to her. Admittedly, she found that she sometimes really did forget that Richard Castle was more than just her partner; his wealth and fame came up so rarely in their day-to-day lives that only now did she realize that she rarely spared a thought for it. At least, not in any capacity that might concern her. How would she feel if she did indeed wake up tomorrow – or perhaps later this week – to find a picture of herself under some insensitive headline that chalked her up to some sort of conquest for the dashing Richard Castle? What if some journalist or reporter went the extra step and actually expended the energy to find out who she was?

Across from her, Castle looked almost dejected. While she did not doubt that Castle had never been antipathetic toward attention from the media, the thought that someone may have intruded on the privacy and intimacy of their evening seemed to be causing him a respectable amount of distress. Whether out of deference to her more strict sense of personal privacy or consternation that it would ruin her enjoyment of their evening didn't really matter; it was enough for her to know that he cared what sort of situation this might put her in.

That more than anything put her at ease. She had wanted this date; she had goaded him into finally asking her out because she was ready to jump into a relationship with him. She had finally reached the point in her life where _not_ being with Richard Castle was just no longer an option worth acknowledging. This was their first date, the start of something that they had both danced around and yet unmistakably moved toward nearly every day for the last four years.

They wanted this; David Thompson's of the world be damned.

"Hey," She said softly, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand, "It's fine, Rick."

"Really?" He asked, uncertain

"Really," She answered calmly, "We'll deal with that situation if it comes up. Until then, let's just forget about David Thompson."

Castle grinned and turned his hand over so that their palms were touching. He grinned and gave her hand a squeeze, and just like that his good mood was restored.

As if that little speed bump had broken them out of some sort of rut, the mild nervousness and anxiety that had gripped them both at the start of the night seemed to dissipate. Within minutes they were back to prime Kate and Rick form, laughing and bickering over who got to pick the wine and other inconsequential things. The intimacy and friendship that they had spent so much time cultivating easily took over, and they managed to talk and laugh their way through the most delicious meal that either of them claimed they'd ever eaten.

Castle had known for quite some time that he was in love with Kate Beckett. In the span of just a few hours, however, that knowledge quickly cemented itself in irrevocable fact. Not once in the many years since he had attained wealth and fame had Richard Castle known so certainly that the woman across from him cared nothing for his accomplishments. He had never felt so relaxed on a first date; he had never felt so free of the pressure to impress and awe and otherwise sway his date. Oh no – this date was just a formality. This was just the traditionally accepted act of making his intentions known to the world.

This was Richard Castle's very last first date. Kate was endgame, and he would wine and dine the feet off of her if that was what she wanted. He would romance her into a swoon if she asked him to, because she was it. He had never been more certain of anything in his adult life than he was of the realization that Katherine Beckett was the "done" in his "one and done" equation. He was her first, and she was his done. That's all there was to it.

"I was going to suggest dessert, but I don't think I could survive more than a bite," He said contentedly, leaning back in his seat

"I see why it's so hard to get a table here," Kate agreed, smiling for what felt like the thousandth time in an hour, "It's well worth the wait."

Castle was quick to swipe the check off the table when it came, not even allowing her the chance to get so much as a peek at the final tally. He only grinned at her when she leveled her best glare at him.

He pocketed the receipt and rose fluidly to his feet, offering her a hand as she slid out of the booth. She ran a hand over her dress, making sure everything was smoothed and sitting the way it should, and then threaded her arm through the one of his that he was holding away from his side.

The night – for it was well into the night now – was balmy and fragrant when they emerged from the restaurant. Kate thought that Rick would motion for the Valet, but instead he surprised her by turning away and starting them off down the road.

"Would you care for a stroll through Central Park, Kate?" He asked in his most proper voice

"Certainly, Rick," She answered, imitating his tone

They laughed and cut across the street. Kate had not realized upon their arrival that they were so close to the Park, but now that she looked she realized that it was literally just across the street. The air took on a decidedly flowery smell as they struck down one of the paths that lead through the park. The road was surprisingly well lit, the great black lampposts towering over them and bathing them in their soft light.

"Thank you, Rick," She said softly, glancing at the man next to her, "Dinner was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," He replied

They walked on for several minutes in companionable silence. Kate liked the feel of his body pressed against hers, the subtle aura of protection that the posture implied. She liked knowing that personal space was not a factor, that she could spend the night almost literally wrapped around him without having to provide some sort of flimsy excuse. She liked knowing that after all the patience and perseverance they had both shown, they were finally finding themselves at this point in the relationship.

"Have you told you yet that you're beautiful?"

His voice was like a warm caress on the wind, and she knew that she had failed to suppress the resulting shiver when she felt it race up her spine. Thankfully, Castle mistook it for a chill; he stopped and unwound their arms long enough to shrug out of his suit jacket and hold it out for her. She didn't feel particularly chilly, but she slipped her arms into it anyway and was instantly assaulted by the delicious scent that was Castle. She turned to face him, smiling her thanks for the jacket.

"I almost picked a different dress," She admitted, somewhat shyly because it hinted at the nervousness she had felt at the beginning of the night

"The dress is perfect," He assured her, azure eyes tender and twinkling in the pale light as he gazed into her amber – green ones, "But I wasn't talking about about tonight specifically. You're beautiful every day, Kate."

A wayward curl fluttered in the breeze and came to rest against her cheek, as if the universe itself were taunting him. His arm moved of its own accord, his hand reaching up to brush the hair away from her eyes. The back of his knuckles brushed against the ivory skin of her cheek and came to stop there, his movements stilled by the electricity that was leaping out of her eyes. He hesitated only a moment; he leaned down and closed the gap between them, bringing her silky lips against his own before his logical side could form an argument. He was prepared for her to pull away; he was not prepared to feel one of her hands press itself against his chest just over his heartbeat as she leaned into him, reaching for more.

She felt his heart rate jump as she leaned into him, felt the answering passion in him as she sought to explore the dark corners of his mouth. Her mind flashed to another night, long ago, when a desperate ploy of distraction had left her nearly breathless in the wake of its passion. This kiss was no less passionate, no less momentous, but the urgency was not as prevalent. It was still there, waiting in the wings to sweep them away, but this time she was not surprised to find it there. This time she expected it; she welcomed it.

The unfortunate need for air was all that drove them apart. Kate's cheeks felt as red as Castle's looked in the lamplight, but she just smiled that secret smile that she reserved just for him. The hand of his that was still cupped around her cheek fell away, leaving her heated skin suddenly perceptible to cool air where their skin had been in contact.

Unable to stop himself, Castle dropped a warm kiss to the softly luminescent skin of her bare shoulder. He liked the feeling of her skin beneath his lips; he liked knowing that he, Richard Castle, finally got to do these things with Kate Beckett.

He held out his arm for her once more, tucking it against his side when she had looped hers through it. They walked a few more feet in silence, each content in simply knowing they were together.

"Tell me something, Kate," He said then

"What?" She asked

"Anything," He answered earnestly, "Something you've never told me before."

Anything? That was a broad spectrum. What was something that she had never told him before? With someone else she might have been concerned that this was some sort of segue into a premeditated conversation, but she knew that that was not the case now. Rick's expression was open and earnest, honest in a way that she had learned long ago meant that he was truly interested. He wanted her to share something with him that she had not before. But what? For a split second her brain screamed at her to tell him that she had remembered everything from her shooting – that she had heard his profession of love. She dismissed it almost immediately, however; now was not the time for that particular truth. Now was not the time to venture down that road.

"That's a pretty big field, Rick," She told him honestly, "Can you narrow it down a little?"

"How about something from your childhood?" He suggested

That was a little better. She cast back through her memories as they moved effortlessly down the path, searching for something both new and meaningful to share with him. He hadn't asked for something meaningful in particular, but she felt that it would only be appropriate. After all, this wasn't just anyone.

"My mother and I used to watch Dumbo together when I was a little girl. Dumbo was always my favorite character; he always seemed so sad, like he just needed a big hug. My mother used to tell me that that's when my fascination with elephants began. She was probably right, because I've had a thing for elephants ever since I can remember."

"Now that I think about it, every elephant does kind of look like they need a hug," He quipped, drawing a chuckle from her.

"Turn about is fair play, Castle," She reminded him

"The first thing I ever wrote was a poem to my father," He started quietly, "I was ten. I don't really remember what I wrote, but my teacher called my mother. When she read it, she cried. I was so ashamed and felt so bad for making her cry that I threw it away. I didn't start writing again until I went away to boarding school."

Kate's heart flipped in sympathy. She pressed herself more fully against his side, hoping that he could recognize the comfort and support she was trying to convey. Ever perceptive and affectionate, he squeezed her arm against his side in answer and dropped a kiss into her hair.

"Do you hear that?" Kate asked some minutes later

Rick stopped to listen.

"It sounds like music," He said after a brief pause

"A concert?" She asked

"Only one way to find out."

Castle was familiar with the layout of the park, and he soon had them winding their way down a separate path and through a few trees. She knew they were getting closer because the music was getting louder, and then they turned a particularly sharp corner and found themselves in the midst of an open-air concert.

Castle was grinning as he pulled her into the throng of people, and she found herself catching his enthusiasm. She recognized the song immediately, but the band was not the original.

"It's a Duran Duran cover band!" Castle said at almost the same time

Kate laughed and let Castle pull her against him as they joined the throngs of people dancing. She had not danced with someone in a very long time; somehow, it seemed like a fitting end to the night that they would end up here. Castle's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her securely against the breadth of his chest; by instinct she tucked her head against his shoulder, her nose turned in to the warmth of his neck.

A very strange thing happened then. Castle had recognized the song immediately, and as he felt Kate's lithe body swaying with his he found himself singing softly in her ear.

_Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile _

_Why wait any longer for the world to begin _

_You can have your cake and eat it too _

_Why wait any longer for the one you love _

_When he's standing in front of you._

Kate was so surprised by the fact that Richard Castle was singing to her that the words didn't immediately register. When they did, she wondered if he had intentionally picked those words to sing or if it was just the way the timing had worked out. Either way, Kate came close to laughing: hadn't Castle said something about signs from the universe before? Well all right already, she got the message!

"You're smiling." It wasn't a question

"How do you know?" She challenged

"Call it a sixth sense."

"You have a sixth sense that tells you when people are smiling?" She quipped

"Don't be silly, Kate," He answered, "I have a sixth sense that tells me when _you_ are smiling."

Kate laughed. She couldn't help it; his answer was somewhat corny, but honest and sweet as well. She wasn't sure she believed him, but what a captivating thought! She liked the idea that there was someone out there in the world who cared so much about whether or not she was smiling.

Oh, who was she kidding? She liked the idea that Rick had a sixth sense attuned solely to her.

The slow song had come to an end, and Rick was smiling when she stepped out of the warmth of his embrace. The sight made her heart swell, because she knew that smile so well that she could recall it from memory in a matter of seconds.

"It's okay, Kate, you can admit it," He teased

"Admit what?"

"That this is the best first date you've ever been on," He retorted, eyes alight with mischief and laughter

"Shut up, Castle."

He didn't miss the fact that she didn't correct him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secondary Author's Note: The idea for this date actually came from an interview that Nathan and Stana did back in season one. You can find the interview on Youtube, but basically they went to dinner and then went for a walk in the park, and there came upon Duran Duran doing their last U.S. concert. I added in everything else, of course - gotta love artistic liberty! However, Nathan and Stana did get to go back stage with the band; I considered adding that part in, but I didn't really feel like it would fit. The song I used is called Lay, Lady, Lay - it was originally done by Bob Dylan, but Duran Duran did a cover. If you don't know the song, I strongly encourage you to look it up - it's very beautiful and romantic.<strong>_


End file.
